Bleed Like Me
by kiidnothing
Summary: Jade West is a junior in High School. Tori Vega, the replacement gym teacher starts to take a liking to Jade. After months of hiding their love, someone uncovers the truth about their relationship. Drama ensures. JORI! COMPLETELY AU
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

During the course of most everyone's high school career, they find that they have gone through at least one relationship that goes a little something like this. Meet cute guy/girl, label them as boyfriend or girlfriend or at least a friend with benefits, go through the "No Air" phase, and finally a mutual agreement that they are either you're better off friends ,or the flame died out.

By junior year, the whole high school scene was getting pretty dull. I mean, history just repeats itself over and over again right? So why the heck did we have to take a different version of it every year? With each passing day the GED became increasingly appealing to me. It wasn't like I actually needed a full blown high school diploma anyway. '_The good enough degree is good enough for me,_' I thought with a smirk. I couldn't possibly express how eager I was to get out the dump commonly referred to as Hollywood Arts. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a bad student. The opposite actually. Maintaining a 'B' average was cake work for me, and even though I could have easily had a 4.0 GPA, I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying too hard. I had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

My phone goes off:

_"I'm out and out and on the parkway, patient and waiting for headlights, dressed in a fashion that's fitting to the inconsistencies of my moods. It's times like these, where silence means everything and no one is to know about this."_

"WHAT!" I said in the meanest voice I could muster at the moment.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks, concerned.

Cat knows me oh too well. She could see completely through me, like the masks I sometimes wore were completely transparent. I swear the girl has superpowers, and boy, does it get on my nerves sometimes.

"No, nothing really. Just…"I begin to trail off.

_Should I tell her the real reason?_ I think to myself.

"I just don't know what to wear tomorrow and I'm stressing way too much about it," I finish lamely.

"Hmm," she murmurs, not sounding convinced. "Well I actually called to ask you was if you got your schedule yet. I also wanted to make sure that the student assistant nerd followed through on his end of the deal and put us in some classes together."

I sighed, grateful for her dropping the subject.

"No, actually I haven't… wait, what exactly do you mean by 'his end of the deal'?"

"Let's just say that we have some pictures of him spending some quality time with himself, if you know what I mean," she chuckled.

"No way!" I giggled at the thought.

"You have to fill me in later, Cat, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing."

As I hung up the phone, I flopped back on the bed and groaned. Speaking with Cat reminded me that the stupid school didn't have my stupid schedule yet. Why did this bother me, I have no idea. Sighing, I placed my forearm over my forehead. Nothing seemed to get me excited anymore. _Maybe it's just the back to school blues_ I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Relentlessly wailing, my alarm clock rudely interrupted my beauty sleep, intent on starting the day off on a bad note.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"No…"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh…"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"ShutupshutupshutUP!" I yell, throwing the clock and throwing it against the wall with as much force as I can muster so early in the morning.

The clock falls into five pieces onto the floor and leaves a very noticeable mark on the wall.

"Great…" I sigh and lay back on the bed.

* * *

For an athlete, you would think I'd be more of a person, especially with being a track star. People expect me to take an early morning jog. They're sadly mistaken. Actually, I think I deserve an extra fifteen minutes of sleep. Curling back into a loose fetal position, I pull the comfy covers back over my head savoring the little sleep time I had left.

Today is going to be a long day. Already I've been late, gotten in trouble with a dean, and ran threw a red light. I swear it's because of that damned alarm clock. Walking into the quad, I see many new faces, but most of them are still familiar. The usual murmur of approval from freshman and a few whistles and cheers of applause don't faze me as I scan the quad for my friends.

"Hey! Over here!"

I spot Cat bouncing up and down and walk over to her.

"Will you come with me to SSO? I need to pick up my schedule."

"Sure, whatever." And with that, we head over to the Student Service Office.

We walked into the office and the secretary was talking to another woman who had pulled a chair over to her. She turned to me, and as I opened my mouth to ask for a schedule, she turned back around and kept talking to the woman. I swear, she doesn't want to get on my bad side. Does she know who the hell I am? I'll give her a second chance though…I clear my throat in an obvious manner. She didn't even glance up.

"Excuse me," I said slightly louder than normal. "I need my schedule," I say, more than annoyed. She stopped talking, turning around in an exaggerated motion.

"Name and ID," she says, clearly exasperated for being asked to do her job. The nerve of some people.

"West. Jade West."

She gave me a once over before handing me a paper and my ID back.

"Lemme see," Cat said snatching it before I even got a peek at it.

"What?!" she boomed as she read the paper over a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Cat?"

"The runt only put us in two classes together!" she said, starting to rant. "He's going to pay," she vowed under her breath.

"Relax, at least we have gym together". Why do we have a gym at a performing arts school is beyond me. "Lucky us, it's last period, too. It'll be alright," I reassured her.

"Hmph, wait. Look here. Who is that?" she questioned.

"Smith, I hope it's not another pig like Mr. Fuller."

Rumor had it that Mr. Fuller was fired last year for "disorderly conduct", which was basically a milder, abbreviated way of saying what her did in previous years. He had set up video cameras in the lock rooms, supposedly. This, of course, was not all he was guilty of though. The corpulent, foul smelling teacher had often caught himself not reading the signs on the locker room doors and "accidentally" would head straight into the female locker rooms. Not only that, but he always came up with excuses to do more leg stretches standing up, extra jumping jacks, and even had the audacity to suggest yoga as an optional course for the females ,led by him of course.

"Anything is better than Fuller."

"Let's hope you're right," I say, stuffing the schedule into my back pocket.

Just as I finished my sentence, the bell rang for first period.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you later so we can get together after school," Cat says, starting to walk off.

"Sounds good," I say, walking to my first class.

So far, the entire day has been utterly ridiculous, just like I predicted. Not even a full day yet and already I've managed to get my ID taken away. Can you believe it? And can you blame me for hating this sorry excuse of a school?

In case any of you are wondering, no, I did not do anything to provoke the dean. Apparently, though, I was being impudent when I asked her when she was due. A completely legit question, I think. I mean, what other excuse is there to have a belly that you're unable to wrap your arms around, maybe she just took it the wrong way.

My mind is completely engulfed with formulating a scheme to get out of my almost certain detention when I walk straight into a pole.

_Smooth, West._

* * *

Looking around, I quickly check to see that no one saw my mishap and head straight into the gym for last period. Since today is a half-day we get out at 11:30, meaning that classes are cut by 30 minutes each.

_Only 30 minutes until I'm out of this place._

As I walk in the gym, I see Cat and my group of friends, clearly having a heated conversation about something.

Rubbing my still sore head, I greet Cat, who hasn't even noticed me since she's arguing with Robbie about something.

"Are you actually communicating with this loser?" I say, teasing Robbie.

"Hey! How come you didn't ask_me_ what I was talking to the airhead about?" Rex says joining the conversation.

Cat rightfully proceeded to throw the puppet across the quad.

"Nice try, but I didn't even feel it. You can't hurt steel, baby!" Rex declared while Robbie brushes him off.

There is a collective groan coupled with an eye roll from the group.

"You never answered my question," I state, "I want an answer pronto."

"Just the new gym teacher, Andre and I were making predictions. Beck and I say it's a guy, but Andre is pushing for a woman."

"Oooh. I'd be sooo happy if she had a … a…" Andre trailed off, starting to drool slightly.

"Come on dude everybody knows that chicks aren't gym teachers…well, except for the lesbos." Robbie nudged Beck, hoping for a positive response. Instead he got a left hook from Cat, laying him out on the floor.

"My cousin is a gym teacher!" Cat fumes.

"Robbie, you and that

* * *

puppet of yours are such assholes." I stated

"Deal with it." Rex says.

The truth was, even though I was known the object of almost every boy's affection at Hollywood Arts, I noticed a while ago that I didn't particularly like any of them. Of course I had had boyfriends before, but basically only because I could. When I thought long and hard about it, I realized I had never actually liked a boy before, and soon after I

started to notice girls. The revelation took me off guard, but I wasn't exactly surprised, either. There had been signs, even since kindergarten. Instead of confronting my feelings, I decided I would try to "change" back to "normal" again. I immersed myself in boys. Boyfriends, athletics, rock bands basically anything boy related.

I got boys, used them, then lost them. Sort of like a love 'em and leave 'em type of girl. Miraculously, I was never classified as a whore or slut, but as something girls rarely get classified as. A player, a full blown player, a shark, just waiting for her next unsuspecting victim. Boys were warned against playing too close, but I guess the West charm was just too much for them to resist. Or maybe they were just assuming that they could get a quick lay, but that was the thing. I never slept with them, but somehow in the process of luring them in, I made them fall for me hard. Don't get me wrong though. Being a heartbreaker wasn't on my agenda, it just sort of happened. No one took into account that maybe Jade West wasn't actually a player, just looking for love.

Beck knows that I have had a few girlfriends before, and he considers the fact that maybe comments like those get my blood boiling. Robbie comment makes my blood boil and I just wanna deck him and that puppet ten times more.

_Jade, don't do it. You'll only pay for it later down the road,_ Marty reasons.

_Sure, but it would be more than worth it to knock the jerk out now!_ Jude scoffs.

Oh, I haven't introduced you to Marty and Jude, have I? Well, in case you haven't figured it out, Jude is similar to the little devil that sits on my shoulder and provokes me to do wrong, and Marty is the noble, honest one who sets off my conscience. I know what you are all thinking, Jade West has a conscience? Well yea, and I figured I might as well name them since they pop up every three seconds.

I follow Marty's advice and slowly step away from the confrontation.

As I sit on the attendance line the student teacher has guided me to, I wonder who this mysterious gym teacher is. My question is answers a few moments later when a hairy, overweight, balding man hobbles over and blows a whistle, signaling for us to quiet. _He looks like the last person who should be teaching gym._ Apparently, that was what everyone else must have been thinking too. Besides being overweight, his face was fire truck red. His plump face was covered in beads of sweat and his t-shirt was soaked.

"All right! Now, everybody be QUIET and gather round," he yelled unnecessarily, because everyone was already circled around his feet silently.

"I'm your gym teacher for the year, !" he shouted, causing him to wheeze and cough.

Murmurs went up all around the group. "Yes's" and "you were right's" went up all around. Some people actually dug around in their pockets for money.

"Now, I perceive that gym might not be your personal favorite period per se." His 'p's were especially powerful, which sent a large amount of slobber with every word. I felt bad for the people closest to him, who were probably covered in slime by now.

"I have some news for you," he continued, "I…don't…care. Some of you might be thinking 'Oh, well I like gym'. Think again. I'm going to work you so hard that the next day you won't be able to walk the next day without pain, and don't fool yourself. I'm not afraid to fail someone who won't comply with the routine, especially you seniors." Cries of outrage went up throughout the class.

The coach continued, "And…and I…"

Talking for so long actually made the guy winded. I chuckle at the thought. Just as soon as I had finished that thought, the gym teacher passed out on the floor.

_"Man down!" _Andre hollers, as the students gather around the man passed out on the ground.

Seriously, who didn't see that coming?


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

By the end of the day we were informed that gym was cancelled until they could find a replacement a replacement for gym which meant that my class got an extra study hall period at the end of the day. For that I was extremely grateful, especially because the teacher couldn't hear and definitely wouldn't bother to take attendance. Usually whenever they had to find a replacement, it would take a week to find and "train" them.

_A whole week for doing whatever,_ Jude marveled.

_Yep, a whole week for doing whatever homework you have,_ Marty adds, emphasizing homework.

_A whole week for flirting with that hottie over there_, Jude nudges.

_A whole week for getting caught up on that English project, _Marty says.

_A whole week,_ Jude begins.

"Will you shut up!" I hissed aloud. "I get it a week."

_A whole week, _they correct in unison.

"Of possibilities." I finish wondering to myself what the next week would bring.

A haiku by Jade West:

Oh lovely coffee.

I love you with a passion.

Marry me coffee.

What? It's not that bad. The English teacher already assigned a homework assignment and it was all I could come up with. Plus, Cat and I are going to some nightclub with Beck, Andre, and Robbie minus Rex since the rest of my family is gone for the night. I'm rushing to get ready, and of course I can't find an outfit to wear. Tonight I'm going for the 'I'm so hot I slept with your girlfriend' and 'you can't have me' look. As I rummage through my closet, I hear the doorbell ring.

_Crap._

I scramble to the front hallway half naked, opening the door to a stunning Cat. She was wearing a frame fitting black halter dress that showed every curve on her body. The stilettos she was wearing accentuated her toned calves and powerful, but sexy legs. She had a simple, tidy bun to the side to show off her hanging diamond earrings. In short she looked hot.

"Whoa, Cat. You look…whoa," was all I could muster.

"Jade your naked." she giggled.

"I know," I groaned. "Please help me," I implored.

"Don't worry. You know I'm a miracle worker,"

As I bolted up the stairs, I called over my shoulder, "So, who are you trying to make jealous tonight?"

"No one in particular."

"Suuuure," I dragged out, making my disbelief know, but letting it go.

After about fifteen minutes, we decided on a navy blue v-neck dress that dipped down fairly low, even though I would have preferred something black. The dress had a slit up to my midthigh and showed just enough skin to be considered risqué. I paired the outfit with a cream-colored purse and chunky necklace. "OMG JADE! The dress really brings out the color in your eyes. All the boys will be begging to be your slave by the end of tonight," she said with a chuckle." I gave a half-hearted chuckle, and she noticed.

"Not exactly the response I was expecting… is something wrong?" she said with concern. "Jade, if there's anything bothering you, if there's anything you want to tell me"

Cat has been my best friend since before I can remember and I love her to death, but ever since I've realized that I'm gay, I've been avoiding telling her. I don't think I'd be able to take her shunning me, but it also hurts that she doesn't know the real me.

_Man up West! _I think fiercely. _It's now or never!_

"Uhm…Cat I have something important to tell you," I began.

Cat just looked at me, signaling for me to go on.

"And before I tell you," I continued, "I have to know that whatever I tell you won't affect our relationship."

She nods. "As long as you didn't eat all my bibble," she adds, trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. "Okay…well… Ijustwantedtoletyouknowthati 'mgay," I said in one breath.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to tell me for years." Cat said bouncing up and down.

"You knew?"

"Of course, it's been pretty obvious since eighth grade."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just Beck and he only found out by accident. He's not telling anyone anytime soon though. Trust me on that I have stuff on him that would get into so much trouble, and he knows it, so he just keeps his mouth shut."

Cat smiles and so do I.

"Are you ready to hit the club?"

"Sure am."

* * *

We had an easy time getting in. The idiot bouncer didn't even bother checking our Ids, not that we expected him to, anyway. When we stepped into the club, the music was blaring so loudly it seemed to penetrate the very soul. This instantly put me in the mood for dancing, but I knew we should find Beck, Andre and Robbie before we started to party. Robbie was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender and Beck and Andre were no doubt off somewhere flirting with some girls. The club had just the right atmosphere to get lost in the moment and that's just what I did. Tonight, I'm going to dance away the pressure, the judgment, life. At this moment, nothing else matters except for the mingling bodies on the dance floor.

Cat sees me and we start dancing together in the way that tells guys 'we're dancing our hearts out and don't want to be interrupted.' We aren't dancing particularly close, but everyone stops and stares like we're having sex on the dance floor. Probably because two hot girls dancing always draws a crowd. Anyone else probably would have felt uncomfortable with all eyes on them, but it didn't bother me. I wasn't paying any attention. What happened next, though, did bother me; for a few reasons, actually. I saw her. Before this, I wouldn't have been able to tell Beck apart from Andre in this crowded club. She wasn't even looking at Cat and I, which was weird considering everyone besides her was, this girl literally caused my heart to skip a beat.

These three things bothered me to a point that I decided to go talk to her. I made my way over to her table, but by the time I got over there, she was gone. I quickly scanned the room for her.

I turned, and saw Robbie alone in a corner, sipping out of a cup. He looked like he had been standing there for a while. "Hey, Robbie!" I said, waving him over. "Did you see the brunette that was sitting in the booth over there?"

"Can't say I have Jade. What did she look like? I'll be on the lookout if you want."

"That's just the thing," I sighed. "I never saw her face."

* * *

I went home somewhat dejected that night knowing that I would never see her again, and the feeling lasted all weekend. On Monday, Cat was waiting for me in the quad. I knew she had something important to tell me because she had left three messages for me last night. Before I could even greet her, she began to speak. "We don't get to miss gym!" she exclaimed, clearly peeved at the inconvenience.

"What? Why?"

"I guess they found a replacement. Can you believe this?"

"This is just great," I sigh sarcastically.

"I do have some good news though," I said.

She looked waiting for me to continue

"I got that nerd kid to switch my study hall so now we're in the same class."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything I let my scissors do the talking and I think they delivered the message quite well." I said with a wink. "Add that with a dash of blackmail and BAM! There you have it," I said, waving the paper in her face.

"That's great," she says laughing. "I just wish I knew who the new gym teacher is. And now I'm absolutely positive that it can get worse than Smith or Fuller."

"I don't know; let's just hope that third time's a charm." "Hopefully it's a guy. I have big money riding on this thing."

"I can't believe you bet on this," she says, shaking her head.

"After Smith passed out, the pot nearly tripled in size," I explained. "I'll see you later today though, okay?"

Today was actually decent. I had an edible lunch, I didn't get any homework, and I found ten bucks on the ground.

_Let's just keep this ball rolling._

Not a second after, I walked smack dab into a pole.

_Twice in one week? What's going on with you, West?_

I shook myself off and headed into the gym after I regained my balance. Everyone was huddled around in a circle murmuring just out of hearing range.

Apparently, everyone found out about the new teacher that was supposedly coming today so they were anxious about whom the school actually decided to hire. The tardy bell rang but there was no teacher in the vicinity. Five minutes later and still no teacher. After ten minutes there was no teacher to speak of and the class was starting to get anxious. Finally, fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds later (Andre informed us), the door to the gym opened. I think everyone stopped breathing at that moment from apprehension.

What happened after that changed my life forever.

A woman walked through the door carrying a huge load of gym equipment through the door. The pile was stacked so high it covered her face. Even though she was under such a heavy load, she seemed to move gracefully. She was about 5'5 and had a slender, lean figure. She was undoubtedly an athlete. The calves on her legs were toned like a runner's, and her tan biceps were excellently defined. The woman managed to open the equipment room door and disappeared for less than a minute. When she reappeared, she walked backwards to make sure that the door closed behind her, and by the time it did, she was almost directly in front of us.

"Hi," she breathed out. "I'm Ms. Vega, your new gym teacher."

This Vega woman had a voice of an angel. Her whole presence let off an air of confidence, yet humbleness. Her demeanor was that of a sincere and kind person. She was radiant. Basically, she had to be the closest this world has come to perfect. My mouth must have been hanging wide open, and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

_Oh my_, Jude began.

_Dayuuum!_ Marty exclaimed.

"Uhm…" she said, clearly feeling somewhat uncomfortable in a room full of horny, hormone pumped teenaged boys and envious girls. "Sorry I was late. I'm new at this whole teaching thing, but I was hoping that before we got to any real gym stuff, we could get to know each other a little bit better. Hopefully, this will give us a good start to the whole gym year. I was thinking that we would start off with group exercises and then I would meet with each of you personally for a few minutes."

My ears perked up at the last part. I would definitely love to have some alone time with this goddess.

"From what I hear, you guys were supposed to have a week out of gym so it must be a bummer to actually have to come. Maybe these 'fun days' will make up for it," she said with a smile.

When she smiled, I couldn't help but do the same. After I notice what I'm doing, my ears quickly get hot and I look down, embarrassed. The dress bell rings and some people start to get up and leave, even though she isn't done talking.

"Oh shoot! I was hoping we would have some time today to get started, but just come prepared tomorrow," she shouts loudly enough for the people farther away to hear. I build up enough confidence and go over to introduce myself.

"Ahh… uhm. I- My…" I scramble to come up with a comprehensible sentence, but it isn't working.

She looks at me expectantly.

"I gotta go," I mumble, turning to run away as quickly as possible.

_It's the apocalypse!_ Marty cries. _Jade West has a crush!_

_Jade West has a crush! Smooth talkin, game playing, player playing West has a crush!_

"Shut up, Marty."

Apparently, Cat saw the whole thing because she comes up to me in the locker room and asks, "Whoa, what was that back there?" Then more quietly, "You like her." more as a statement than a question.

"Pssh. Yeah right. Her? Naw," I say, trying to sound convincing.

"My god! You do, don't you?"

I turn around ignoring her and put on my shirt so she doesn't see the real answer.

Then seriously she says, "Don't get yourself worked up over this. She might be young, but she's still a teacher. She might not even be gay!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say emotionlessly, grabbing my bag and walking out.

* * *

All yesterday and today I have yet to talk to Cat, probably because I'm avoiding her.

I don't have a crush. I so don't have a crush. I won't have a crush…I _can't_ have a crush! Even though I don't exactly like being called a player, per se, I _do_ have a reputation to uphold.

For the entire day I can't help but feel apprehension for gym. Today I might have a 'private meeting' with her, which makes me excited. I stroll through the gym doors, carefully avoiding any malicious poles. The bell must have already rang because she's in the middle of talking to the class, so I silently slip in.

"…A few everyday, alphabetically, until we're done. Then afterwards we'll start some other stuff."

What alphabetically? Oh man, I'm so lost. I reach over to Beck to ask him, but he's ignoring me. Too engrossed into Ms. Vega.

"And also, don't forget that if you haven't already, you need to purchase a uniform. Sadly, I'll have to start taking points off your grade if you don't." A few groan.

"Hey, they aren't my rules, they're the school's. Heck, if it was up to me we would take gym naked."

Beck and few others start to clap and cheer furiously.

A few dirty ideas run through my mind, too, at the thought of gym with her naked.

Ms. Vega gives them an admonitory glance and tells them "Enough."

"I can't get enough, sweet thang!" one jerk comments.

Her face turns red from anger, but she keeps her cool and ignores them.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! The story will start to pick up soon with tons more of Jori interaction. Just bear with me**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Ms. Vega told us to sit on our attendance rows while she called people in to talk. We were allowed to talk quietly until she was done. As I sat waiting for my turn, Andre glanced back at me and said, "I cannot wait to get to talk with her privately. Mmm…"

Every fiber in my body urged me to scream "Back off! She's mine!" but I resisted. Instead I just turned around to talk to Cat, but then I remember that we aren't exactly on speaking terms, so I just rest my chin on my knees and wait patiently. _Fuck why did my last name had to be West couldn't it have been Adams or something this going to take forever. _Luckily this was one of the smaller classes.30 minutes had passed and there were five people ahead of me. _Shit, I'm_ _sure she can get to me in time. Valentine, Victor, Waston, and Webster. Then I'm in!_

It was an agonizingly slow wait until Mike Webster came back, even though it was only about three minutes for his return, so I asked Robbie what they talked about while they were in there. "Nothing too spectacular, just gym in general what are we interested in, what are main talents here. A little bit about me and a little bit about her. Nothing too personal, though." About a minute later, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. It was Mike.

"Jade? It's your turn."

* * *

I tried not to run to her office door, but it didn't exactly work out as planned. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door. "Come on in," she invites, before eyeing me with a curious look. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asks as I walk in.

"Maybe, maybe not," I say nonchalantly. "A lot of people know me."

"What's your name?"

"West. Jade West," I reply, extending my hand.

Our hands touch and I feel a surge of electricity go up my fingers through my hand, up my arm, all throughout the rest of my body. I think she felt it, too, but she isn't giving any hints.

"You're the one from yesterday…" she says with a smirk.

_Oh God! Please don't bring up my spazz attack._

"I've never been that tongue tied in my life, I swear!" I blurt.

"Not that. I'm talking about when you ran into that pole the first day I was here."

"But I checked to make sure no one was around," I glare.

"Trust me. I saw." She says with a giggle.

I blushed furiously at the revelation. She must think I'm an idiot now.

"Don't be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us. Heck, I trip_ up_ the stairs sometimes." She confesses which makes me smirk and feel a little bit better. "Here have a seat," she offers when she sees me still standing. Her office only has a few of the essentials and a couple of personal items, but already it's apparent about her personal preferences. Posters of singers cover the walls while pictures of family line her desk. She notices me eyeing the pictures with curiosity.

"It's okay. You can have a closer look if you'd like," she offers.

I take the picture closest to me. The frame has hearts all around it. There are two girls in the picture with their heads together making silly kissing faces. In the corner there's writing that says 'Love you always, Victoria!' with the word 'always' in all capitals.

"Who is this?" I ask from pure curiosity. "Is this your sister?"

"No," she says cautiously. "That's…"

I wait for her to finish.

"Well, that's me," she points to the girl on the right. My first name is Victoria, and that person," she says, gesturing to the other girl, "is my ex."

"Oh," I say, trying to sound indifferent. On the inside, though, my heart is doing a happy dance. "So you're gay then?"

"Yes," she replies, but quickly adds," but if you could please not tell them. I mean, I'm proud about who I am, but it would just be easier for them not to know and to go without all the comments and whispers." I pause for a moment, which I think she takes as a bad sign. Her eyes are silently pleading with me. God, they're beautiful.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me because… I'm gay, too," I divulge.

_Did I actually just trust a stranger with one of my deepest and darkest secrets?_

_You idiot!_ Jude yells.

_No Jade that was good. Not only is that helping to break your trust issues, but also you just gave her confidence that you won't tell_, Marty soothes.

"This is a get to know you session, right?"

She nods her head.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but why did you get—scratch that. Why did you want this job?" I mean a gym teacher at a performing arts school lord only knows why we even have a class like this, especially since I don't think athlete or anything sports related is in any our career path.

She laughs at that last statement.

"I guess I just wanted to do something that would keep me busy and away from my family," she shrugged.

I guess I look clueless because she continues.

"Haven't you noticed my name? The posters? I'm Victoria **_Vega_**," she said, emphasizing her last name. "My dad is Hugo Vega, you know international music producer and founder and owner of H.U.V.E. records. I just wanted to get away from that environment too much pressure so I moved, but I'm guessing I didn't do a good job considering this is a performing arts school.

"Oh well all these posters it makes sense now then, I'm so sorry to hear that you know all the pressure and all," I say trying my best to be comforting.

"Don't be my dad threw me into the music industry and all the highs and lows that came with it. Pun intended. The drinking, the drugs, partying all of it. I needed out."

"You're saying that you wanted to get away from all that so you came_ here_?! To Hollywood" I chuckled. "I think you're in the wrong place. Go back about two miles and take a left."

"I don't know exactly where I want to be, I just needed to be away from it all."

She gives me a small smile, and then I remembered something.

"You said you moved here right? from where?"

"Chicago, born and raised a city girl in the Midwest. I just moved out here a few weeks ago, bought a loft, and might I say I'm enjoying life out here on the West Coast. Bye-bye harsh winters!"

"That's one of the reasons people move out here." I add.

"How long have you lived out here, Jade?"

"All my life." I say with a shrug.

She studies me for a moment and she looks like she's hesitating to ask me something, but the bell rings.

"I didn't know we had been talking for so long," she commented.

"Shoot," I say under my breath. "I'm going to miss my ride." Hurrying, I shove my things into my bag. I forgot I got a ride with Beck this morning because my car is in the shop.

"No worries. I can drive you home," she says, grabbing my hand to pull me back down. She begins to gently stroke my hand with her thumb.

"Sure. I mean, as long as it doesn't inconvenience you," I say, looking at the hand she's still holding.

"Sorry!" she gasps, instantly dropping my hand. "Just a habit, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's fine," I mutter, somewhat sad that she stopped holding my hand.

"Before we go, I have two things to tell you. One, this is our gym uniform for the year," she says, standing up and modeling it for me. The outfit is navy blue shorts and a baby blue t-shirt with a H.W. symbol on the chest, but I'm not even paying attention to the outfit. She turns around slowly to show off the outfit and I take in every inch and every curve of her body. Her body is one of a goddess. Her breasts nicely fill out her shirt, but I can't help but stare at her toned legs, which are tan and lean, along with the rest of body. Suddenly, she sits down.

"Okay?"

Even though I didn't hear a word of what she said, I agree.

"And also, I wanted to give you these," she says, leaning back in the rolling chair to reach behind her. Her shirt rode up which gave me a pleasant view of her defined stomach. Her sweat pants also sagged slightly and showed her exquisitely curved hips.

Licking my lips, I inconspicuously lean forward.

"Here they are," she says slowly. "Study guides for the first unit."

My throat is dry, so I just nod.

She throws her bag over her shoulder and puts her oversized sunglasses on top of her head.

"Ready?"

Another nod.

"Let's hit it, then."

_Oh, I wish._

* * *

**Eh I was in the writing mood so I decided to crank out another chapter. Enjoy once again be so kind to leave any comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all enjoy...if everything go as planned I might post another chapter later in the day, or just update my other stories.**

* * *

We walk into the parking lot and I look around trying to guess which car is hers. When she begins to walk over to a Porsche, and then finally claims it as hers, I'm astounded. "I inherited a lot of stuff from my dad," she explained simply.

"This is a nice ride," I said, pretending to smell the new car smell, but in actuality I was taking in her scent that permeated the atmosphere. Looking over, I noticed that the car was a stick shift. I relaxed back into the comfortable seat, unsure of whether I should start a conversation or stay in silence. Gratefully, I didn't have to choose because she turned on music. Catchy pop tunes blared from the speakers and we both started to sing together to the music. Well, I started to sing, but when I heard her I stopped. She was magnificent.

"Do you sing?" I ask after the song is over.

"Not anymore. I gave it up a long time ago," she said, leaving it at that. For the rest of the car ride, the only words spoken between her and I were directions to my house. As we pulled up to my house, she turned to me and said with a smile.

"Sorry for making you miss your ride, Jade."

"No problem. I definitely didn't mind," I said too enthusiastically, making me blush.

"Well you're welcome to a ride home anytime."

"Thanks."

We paused, because I didn't know how to end the conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she hinted.

"Oh yeah, school… yeah… tomorrow…definitely." I fumbled, looking down at my shoes.

She pulled away and I looked after her mentally cursing myself for being so stupid around her.

_Great, now she probably thinks you're a moron or something._

When I got to my bedroom, I put on my sweats getting ready to go for a jog. It's something I like to do routinely it clears my mind and it's also a great way to stay in shape. I called Cat and asked her if it was okay to come over because her house was a good jogging distance away.

"Sure, I just have to work on a scene project, but it's fine if you come over."

"I'll be there in a few, then."

When I got to Cat's house, I was winded, but not tired. Knocking our secret knock to let her know it was me, I let myself in.

"Hey," Madison called down from up the stairs. "I thought you were going to come home right after school. Why didn't you catch a ride with Beck?"

"Oh," I said, hoping to find some way to avoid the conversation without lying to her. "Well, I got a ride from Tori."

"Tori? Who is Tori?"

"Ms. Vega." I said simply.

She rushed down the stairs to join me, dragging me to her room so her brother wouldn't hear. Shutting the door, she turned to me. "I don't think you're on a first-name basis with her yet, Jade," Cat said. "and why would you even need a ride from her, anyway? Did you pull some kind of stunt?"

"No," I said, somewhat mad that she would think that. "We were talking and time just got past us, I guess."

She eyed me suspiciously and said slowly: "Talking about what exactly?"

"I did tell her… you know… what I told you the other day," I said truthfully.

"You told her!" she gasped. "Why?"

"That's not important. Do you want to know something juicy though?"

Cat waited expectantly.

"She's Hugo Vega's daughter!" I exclaimed. "Not that that changes anything, but isn't it cool?"

She looked purely stunned. "I knew her name was Vega, but I never put two and two together."

"You know she sings very well. Pop star potential even."

"Jade look at me," she said in a serious tone. "I know you might like her and al l, but don't get your hopes up. You might only be three years apart, but she's a teacher and you're a student. Not only that, but she has more to lose than you do. That whole situation could get sticky."

"Might you forget that I have a future ahead of me and college, I have a lot to lose too." I said snapping for emphasis, "but she's hot. Besides, who would even find out?" I say shrugging it off.

"Whatever. Just know what you're getting yourself into before you do anything you'll regret down the road."

"Yes mom," I say, with a glare.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early, unusually refreshed and excited, so I decide to go for an early morning jog. I throw on my skullcap and gloves, grab my iPod, and head out the door not bothering to wash myself or comb my hair, opting to save that until I get back. Since I have no "regular route" in the morning, I just run up and down the neighborhood, choosing streets at random and enjoying the morning scenery. My iPod is playing music from the 'Fight' playlist, which I deem unfit for the special occasion, so I turn it to the 'random' playlist.

_Don't hold back  
Hold nothing back tonight  
Oh, we'll let it take control  
Fusing you to me_

Don't hold back  
Hold nothing back tonight  
Oh, we'll let it take control  
Fusing you to me

I love this song. Whenever I hear it, I just go crazy! I start singing along off key, bobbing my head. Before long I'm lost in the music, so I barely catch myself before I run smack dab into a fellow runner.

"Shit!" I exclaim. "I'm so sorry," I apologize because I'm in a good mood, helping the person to their feet. "Are you hurt? Sometimes when I'm running I forget to watch…" I trail off.

"Hi, Jade! What a coincidence to see you."

"Vega?" I shout from surprise. "What are you…why?" I feel embarrassed knowing I look like crap without my makeup and hair done, and I probably smell like a pig pen.

"Teachers have lives outside of school, too, you know. My house is a few miles back and so this week I've just gone around scoping out the neighborhood. Plus, I never would have been able to this in Chicago, at least not at this time of year," she said, speaking of the weather. "Please don't be afraid to call me Tori outside of school. Ms. Vega sounds too old and… formal," she mock-shuddered.

"All right, Tori," I said, smiling at her name. "Do you want me to give you a grand tour of Hollywood?"

"Well, I mostly covered this area already, but maybe it would be nice to get the tour from a local," she said, thanking me.

"Let's start on that block over there," I offered. "It's still only six, which means I have about thirty minutes until I have to be home."

As we jogged around the houses, I pointed out some important landmarks and some not so important things, any time I had with her was golden. I couldn't believe I had spent this much time with her already, but the more time we spent together, the more I yearned for it and for her.

She looked at her watch still laughing from the last joke I told.

"Oh no, Jade. It's already 6:25. Does this mean you have to go?" she asks, looking genuinely sad.

"Yes," I say, but add quickly, "but we can meet up after school and I can take you to go see some of the real sites. Are you up for it?"

"That's such a kind offer Jade. You are such a thoughtful girl, how about today after school?"

A thought crossed my mind about any scheduled meetings, but I had nothing in particular going on.

"Yep! I can bring my car if you want I think it will be out of the shop today," I offer.

"I don't think so. That means I would have to leave my baby in the parking lot. Anyway, I want to get used to L.A. drivers, if that's okay."

"No problem," I smile. The truth was that if this woman asked me to do anything, I probably would have done it.

_Look at you West. You haven't known her for a week and already you're whipped,_ Jude sneered. _Get a hold of yourself, woman!_

"So should I be ready straight after school?" she wonders.

"Yup, how about three…we'll leave right after last period," I suggest.

"That's fine. It's a date then."

My ears perk and eyes light up at the 'D' word.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter the name of the song is "Don't Hold Back" by the Sleeping. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

For the rest of the day, I'm practically bouncing off of the walls waiting for three o'clock to come. Of course today the clock seems to move twice as slowly. I hope the teachers aren't saying anything important today not like they do anyway because today everything is going in one ear and out the other.

_A watched pot never boils_, Marty reminds me.

Miraculously I make it to seventh period without losing my mind or stabbing myself with a pair of scissors. Every class was a fifty-minute session of torture but now I'm here waiting for Ms. Vega to finish her chats with the other students. The other day when she finished with Robbie, they both looked weird as if they had just been in a heated argument. Her eyes were threatening to spill tears and he looked very uneasy, like a child who knew he was about to be punished. Either way, she ended her conferences early that day. Today she came out looking fabulous as usual, and called gym to a close letting us talk freely for the rest of the period.

"Come to my house after school," Cat said approaching me. "My mom is working tonight so I figured we could go to the mall then come back and order pizza and rent some scary DVD's. We need a girl's night out…err. In," she said giggling.

"Can I maybe take a rain check on that?" I ask timidly. "I…kind of already have plans."

"Plans? With who?

"It's 'with _whom'_" I say.

"Okay smart-ass. I mean with whom are you going with and don't lie."

"Oh, you know…that girl… with the face. Her." I pause for a long moment. "Ms. Vega," I confess.

"I'm surprised Jade. I thought you only preyed on innocent high school boys, but I guess you moved on to bigger, better, more _challenging _game, perhaps, even unattainable Maybe you're just tired of being a top," she said teasingly.

"Look Cat. This isn't some sort of conquest or anything. This is real. As in I really like her. I know it's quick, but I think we clicked the first time we had a conversation."

"What are your plans with her?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell," I say, stepping closer to her so I don't have to speak as loudly.

She raises her pinky, something we haven't done since eighth grade. "I swear."

Whispering in her ear, I tell her about the morning's occurrence, and I finish by saying: "…and she said it was a date!"

Cat looked skeptical. "I'm not so sure about that. What were the exact words she used?"

I thought back trying to remember our conversation. "Well, I told her to be ready and she said something like 'okay, it's a date then.'"

"Not to burst your bubble, but I think she was using the word 'date' as in 'plan'.

Great now Cat is breaking down the concepts of words to me. Maybe I am in over my head. "We'll see," I say as the bell rings, dismissing us from school.

Walking over into Ms. Vega's office and I see her pulling down her shirt.

"Jade!" she says in surprise.

"Oh gosh sorry I swear I didn't see anything!" _And boy do I wish I had…_

"It's fine. You just scared me for a second there. I figured I should change out of those gym clothes before we left," she explained. "Is this outfit okay?" she said, turning to model it for me.

"More than okay," I admit.

She was wearing a simple jean and graphic tee combination, but she looked so hot. Heck, she could probably make a brown potato sack look good.

"Where will we be going first, Miss West?" she asks in a playful tone.

"Why, downtown L.A. of course," I say in an equally goofy manner. "Downtown L.A. has enough to look at for weeks, but I'll take you to the few main parts you need to know about."

* * *

I give her directions to get downtown and she enjoys the scenery. When we pass the coast, she comments: "I love the ocean. We had Lake Michigan, which looks like an ocean, but nothing compares to a real ocean with waves. Do you surf?"

"Not on a regular basis," I admit. "I'm more of a runner, but I could probably teach you a thing or two," I say with a hint of innuendo. I hope she gets the double meaning.

She does, so she quickly changes the subject.

"You know, I like the palm trees, too. L.A. is so great from what I've seen so far. Warm weather, awesome scenery… hot people," she says, looking directly at me. I blush.

"Well if you're a good representation of Chicagoans, they aren't too shabby either," I comment, working up the courage to openly flirt with her. She smiles, looking at me, and subtly licks her lips.

"Turn here and you'd be at the Farmer's Market, but we aren't going there today. Keep straight for about a mile and a half then make a right and we should be at the flea market.

"Flea market?" she says with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it. You'd be surprised."

We arrived and thankfully it wasn't crowded at all, which meant prime pickings and low prices.

"Remember these guys are willing to sell you stuff at rock bottom prices, but you have to easily coax them."

"Will you stay with me? I don't want anybody to scam me," she explains.

"I was planning on it."

Walking down the rows of tables and booths, a few things caught my eye. "Look over there. Those rugs would go perfectly in my loft," Tori states pointing to a booth.

The grimy guy who is selling them smiles when he sees us approaching.

"Afternoon, ladies."

"Hi. I was wondering how much those rugs were?"

"Thirty dollars each," he said.

They definitely weren't worth that, but I would let her haggle before I swoop in to keep her from overpaying.

"But most of them have one of those things… when stuff gets spilled? What are they called?" she says being ditzy, but discreetly winking at me.

"Stains?" he says, easily falling for the damsel in distress charade.

"Yeah, those! Shouldn't they be more like fifteen each?"

"The stains are only on the underside miss, so how about twenty?"

"Oh-kayyy," she says, acting as if it took a lot for her to fold. "I want those two and that one." She says, pointing to three decent looking rugs. "Jade these will be so perfect!" she squeals like a thirteen-year-old while pulling out her wallet.

"Sixty dollars."

Tori pulling out a few fives and tens, counts them then looks up at the man as if she's about to cry.

"I…" she sniffles. "I only have fifty…"

"It's alright, cutie. Just give me that."

"Alright," she says, handing him three tens and two fives.

"This is only forty," the man says, looking up after counting the money.

"Nuh uh," she said while shaking her head. "I counted it myself. Fifteen dollars plus another twenty-five is fifty!" she said, raising her hands to count on her fingers.

_Oh, she's good, _Jude commented.

"You have to carry the… never mind. Just take 'em," he says, handing her the rugs and the money back. "I can't take money from a beautiful lady like you."

"Thank you, sir!" Tori yips, still acting.

As we head off, I tell her: "You're horrible!" "I'm good but I'm nothing compared to what you just did in there."

"I didn't expect to get them for free though. Actually, I think I deserve it because I swear I lost brain cells just from acting that dumb."

We're still scoping out the booths and we're walking so closely that our arms are brushing. I take the opportunity to loosely slip my hand into hers. My heart beats faster and I hold my breath. Looking over to me, she smiles and grips my hand tighter. We walk like that all the way to the car until we have to separate to get in, but our hands find each other's again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy :) I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Where are we off to now?" she inquires.

"It's a secret, but you'll like it, I think"

"Can I guess, at least?" she asks, trying a second time.

"Nope. I smile inwardly knowing that I made her curious.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive close to our destination.

"Pull over. We'll walk from here," I say.

After another five minutes, we arrive at our real destination.

"The Basement?"

"Yah," I say, holding the door open for her. "Almost nobody knows about it, but I've gotten pretty close to the owner over the years."

"Jade! Long time no see!" Andrea greets, coming from behind the counter to hug me. We embrace for a moment before she finally asks, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tori, my…" I didn't know what to call her. Friend? Teacher? Soon-to-be girlfriend (hopefully)? "Well, this is Tori. Tori, this is Andrea, the owner."

"Hello, Tori. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise," she says while looking around the room. "You have a nice shop."

"Thanks. I've put a lot of time and hard work in it," she says while throwing a folded towel over her shoulder, "but I think it paid off." Turning to me she says, "So Jade, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, you know. I was giving Tori a tour of the city and your place is an important stop on the map."

"I see," she nods.

Besides Cat, Andrea is the only person who can read me like a book. She has been like a mother to me ever since I could remember and I don't know what I'd do without her. Andrea was there for me when I was figuring out my orientation and even helped me come out to Cat. Every day after school during freshman year I would go to her café and sit in a corner by myself. Being the nurturing maternal like figure that she is, she came to my booth and eventually we talked. From there it was history, and ever since then I've considered her to be my go to woman whenever I have a problem, but also the person to share my victories with.

"Did you gals want anything?"

Tori looked at me before confirming.

Andrea walked behind the counter, ready to take our orders.

"Can I have a vanilla latte with 3 espresso shots with a little whip ?" she asked without hesitating.

I looked at her, stunned.

"Do you usually?.." Andrea trailed.

"Yeah, it's my 'regular'."

"Mine too," I say. Andrea gives me a look before ringing up our drinks.

I pull out my wallet but she stops me.

"Oh no. It's on the house," she says, looking from me to Tori.

I give her a quizzical look as she follows us to our table with the coffee.

"Tori, if you don't mind, I'd like to steal Jade for a minute."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Andrea nods for me to follow her to the back. When I get there, she's sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth. Before you say anything, I know you like her, so don't try to deny it. I know how you are. Secondly, she likes you, too," she said, getting straight to the point.

This caught me off guard. Usually Andrea would wait for me to talk to her, not the other way around.

"What, how?"

"Trust me Jade I know these things."

For one of the first times in my life I was speechless. How did everybody know I liked her? Isn't anything sacred anymore?

"Where did you meet her?" Andrea asks from curiosity.

"Gym," I answer truthfully.

"You're leaving something out, aren't you?"

"Well… she's the gym teacher," I confess.

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything. "How old is she, she doesn't look much older than you."

"Tori never actually told me, but I'm guessing she's in the range of twenty to twenty-two. Before you have a chance to say anything, technically there aren't any laws in California about student-teacher relationships."

She looks at me uncertainly.

"I'm legal!" I exclaim a little bit loudly. Hopefully, no one heard.

"Just as long as you know what you're getting into, kiddo," she said, walking off. Then I heard her chuckle 'legal'.

"I am!

Tori offers that we take a walk while we finish our coffee and when we step outside, I offer her my arm. We interlock them and I feel more confident than ever.

"Can I ask you something?" I work up the nerve to say.

"You just did," she points out.

"Something else."

"Sure thing. Shoot."

"Do...do you like me?" I spit out.

"Of course, what's not to like about you? Plus, do you think I'd spend an entire afternoon with a girl who I didn't enjoy spending time with?"

"No, I mean…do you _like_ like me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards me seriously. She then looked me straight in the eyes, but she glanced down to my lips, then back up to me again. Before she can say anything, I give in to temptation and kiss her. Our lips meet for the first time, and I'm in heaven. She kisses me back softly and gently, like a first kiss should be. Before I really know what's going on she pulls away. It was over too soon.

She studies me carefully before speaking slowly, as if trying to choose the right words.

"Jade, we can't do this."

"Can't do what…why?"

"Kiss, be girlfriends… anything."

My heart sinks to the floor. "I thought you said that this was a date?"

She looks at me sadly. "I didn't mean it like that. This whole thing between us has gone way too far."

"I don't understand. Do you like me or not? Because from the signal you were giving me…" I trail off.

She sighs deeply. "I do like you Jade but-"

I cut her off. "But what, there isn't any 'but' to this!"

"First of all, you're a student and I'm a teacher. Do you know how much trouble I could get in if anybody saw us? I mean, I could be arrested; it would definitely be in the headlines of all the tabloids. My reputation would be tarnished even more than it is already! Plus, you're only a junior, which makes you… sixteen? seventeen?"

"I'm eighteen, actually, which makes me legal. Anyway, there aren't any laws in California that say teacher-student relationships are illegal."

I see a smile play at her lips. "You actually checked?"

"Well, you know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck then giving a dry cough. "You just stumble onto some facts after a while."

"Look, Jade. I moved out to L.A. to get away from all of the drama, and no offense, but I think being with you would be too much drama for me to handle."

Instead of whining and begging and pleading, I play it off like a true West.

"Allright, sure thing , I got you," I say coolly.

"Wait, Jade, I didn't mean it like that."

"No no. It's all good. Really, more fish in the sea."

I almost apologize when I see her face sink a little, but I can't. Plan 'Get Vega on Team Jade' was already underway, and there was no turning back.

_I swear you'll be my girlfriend whether you like it or not Tori Vega, no matter what it takes._

* * *

**I named the coffee shop after a hookah bar here haha just a random fact. I know there may be some things that seem unresolved but I promise they will be cleared up soon. Once again enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The ride back home was a bit awkward but we managed to keep it somewhat light by making small talk.

_How are we supposed to face each other now during gym?_

"Jade, it's nothing personal against you really." She said as she pulled into my driveway. "I actually like you a lot so I hope this doesn't get in the way of our friendship because I truly enjoyed the time we spent together. If you'd like, we could do this again sometime, but if not I understand."

I know I'm not going to win her over by being scornful and surly, so I'm going to go with the friendly yet flirty approach again.

"Sure," I reply, trying to give her as warm of a smile that I can manage. "There's supposed to be an awesome party this Saturday at Robbie's house. His parents are never home and he always has the best parties."

"Saturday, as in two days from today?" There is a look of hesitancy on her face. "I don't know if that's the best idea. I might not be too big on math, but from my experience huge parties plus no parents equals disaster. Also, you might be forgetting but I am a teacher. I don't think anybody wants me to crash his or her party. Plus, I don't want to see that boy more than I have to," she mumbles.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," she replies simply, leaving it at that.

_I knew Robbie came off a bit creepy with Rex but damn I didn't think she would be that freaked out by him or that puppet._

"We could go to La Fira" I suggest.

She looks at me as if I've just spoken to her in a completely different language.

"La Fira you know it's a club downtown. Everybody has been there at least once."

"I think I might have been there before. My friend dragged me to a club one night, but I'm not sure where we were."

"You'll know La Fira when you see it," I say turning away from her car window and giving her a wink, trying my best to switch my hips as I walk away.

"Does that mean we have a plan then? she yells from out the car window.

"I'll pick you up at eight," I say to her from the door.

* * *

As I was walking up to my room to call Cat I heard someone shift their position on the couch and call my name.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a minute, we need to talk," my mother states.

In the West household, talking had turned into a bad thing because talking meant actual communication, and usually that communication ended up with slammed doors, broken glass, and the occasional busted lip. I slowly descended the stairs and stood at the top of the flight going down to the family room. She patted the cushion next to her, inviting me to sit down.

_Why is she home? More importantly, why does she want to talk?_

I plop down on the couch.

"Hi," she says simply.

"Hi…" I repeat confused.

"How's life?"

"Uh… What?"

"You know school and that stuff," she says while waving her hand in the air. "How is it?"

I look at her dumbfounded. Is this some type of joke? "Are you joking or something?"

She sighs deeply. "Look Jade I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk especially with my work schedule and you're…whatever you do. I want to change that, though; get it back to how it used to be."

"Well this is…" I searched for a word, "unexpected. What exactly made you want to talk?"

"My co-worker asked me what plays you were in and I couldn't tell her," she admits. "Then I started to think: 'Her favorite color?', 'GPA?', 'Favorite song?', 'Best friend?' and I drew blanks for all of them. I was so mad at myself because what kind of mother doesn't even know what plays her own daughter perform in? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not knowing what I should know but most importantly for not being there when I should have been.

I study her for a moment. Does she think that just because she comes in and gives some lame speech I'm going to automatically forgive her? If she thought that for even a second she must have been skimming some of the confiscated coke from the crack heads at the hospital. That's the only reasonable conclusion I can come to. She acts like had to work but never once was she asked to do so. Dad's company took care of all the bills and left us an ample surplus of money for whatever we wanted. Mom _chose_ to work. She _chose_ to do overtime and work extreme hours so that she didn't have to deal with the real world. She _chose_ to separate herself from the family. This thought makes me livid.

_She's only trying to do what is right,_ Marty reasons.

_Let her have it,_ Jude seethes.

"Alright," I say sarcastically. "Where do you want to start? Because you have about eight years of catching up to do. Not just with me either dad haven't heard much from you lately."

"Jade," she begins, but I cut her off.

"No. Don't 'Jade' me. You haven't been here all this time and now you have an epiphany so you want to pick up where we left off? You know what I think about that? I think its pure bullshit."

"Jade West! You will not talk to your mother in that manner or tone!"

"What mother I didn't know I had one," I spit rashly.

Before I could take back my words, her hand comes crashing down onto my face.

I hold back the tears that want to stream down my face they are more from shock than from pain. Blindly running upstairs, I slam the door before grabbing my phone and rummaging through my closet for a duffel bag. I shakily dial Cat's number.

"Hello?"

Taking a deep breath, I answer.

"Yeah it's me. Can I crash at your house for a few days?"

I'm at Cat's house sitting on a beanbag chair.

"Do you want to talk?" She walks over to me and hands me a steaming mug, standing in front of me.

I shake my head.

"Okay I'll be downstairs if you change your mind. And with that she leaves me to my thoughts.

* * *

No more Ms. Nice Jade. Ever since I've met Tori, my defensive layers have shed and I've become vulnerable and weak. What happened yesterday will never ever happen again. Everyone except those nearest and dearest to me will be getting hell from me today. Of course by the middle of seventh period I'm done with my bad attitude. I hate this! My heart melts every time I see her! She's like my kryptonite, but I'm addicted to her. How someone can be addicted to their kryptonite I have no idea. Liking Tori is similar to a fat kid liking broccoli. Liking Tori is similar to a dog breeding with a cat. It's not natural. It should not be happening and yet some invisible magnet draws me to her.

"Okay everybody. I hope you enjoyed your almost two weeks out of gym, but now we have to start with the real stuff. First we're going to stretch, then do a couple of laps and afterwards, if we have enough time, we're going to talk about our next unit. Now let's get to those stretches.

Ms. Vega struts to the front of the gym and instructs us on the proper jumping jack form. Her breasts bounce up and down every time she jumps, and I must say that I enjoy the view. Let me set the record straight. In no way shape or form am I a perv, but I can't help but check out her body. Her uniform hugs her curves in all the right places and she is irresistibly tempting. We only do a few more things before we wrap up our stretches. As we line up to run, I see the student helper, signal for us to start running which I found peculiar. Why didn't Tori do it? A few moments later I got my answer. Tori was lined up to run with us. Never before in my entire school career had I seen a gym teacher who actually participated in the exercises and warm up. Since I'm in the back, I have to sprint to catch up with her, but not before taking a good look at her ass.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hi," she responds, unsure of how to approach me. Then, in a somewhat softer voice she asks, "How am I doing, you know, with the whole teaching thing?"

"So far so good," I say while smiling my first real smile since we went downtown. "It surprised me when you started running with us, though."

"I figure that if I don't do the work every once and a while, I can't expect anybody else to do it either," she explains.

"And for that you're better than most." I continue, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah now I have to break out my dancing shoes, right?"

"Of course we have to tear up the dance floor."

"I haven't torn up the dance floor since college," she informs me.

"When was that? Like two weeks ago?

"No," she says, pretending to be offended. She softly corrects me, "It was three."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm just joking. Actually I dropped out of college after sophomore year when I was twenty. Now a year later I'm here in L.A. doing whatever suits my fancy."

"Where do you want me to pick you up from?" I ask, abruptly changing the subject.

"My house will be fine," she pants. We're nearing the end of our last lap. "I'll give you the address after school. She stops running to catch her breath, so I stop, too.

"All right everybody! That's enough. Gather around the whiteboard." When everyone forms a circle around her she starts to talk. "Our first unit for P.E. is flag football."

A few cheers go up and afterwards she explains the rules. By this point I'm zoned out. Her skin is covered in a thin layer of sheen so she glistens.

_Even her sweat smells good,_ I marvel.

"…hurry and choose teams of five."

Everyone scrambles to get into teams with their friends.

Cat and I automatically join each other along with Beck and Andre but we need one more person because apparently Rex wanted Robbie to be on a team full of girls.

"Ty is cute. Let's get him."

"Ty may be 'cute.' Beck mocked. "But he's also _gay, _give it up."

"Still, he needs a team. Let's sang him before he choose somebody else.

Ty declined because he wanted to on a team with his boyfriend which once again left us one person short. I scanned the gym and to my disappointment the pickings were slim and getting slimmer by the second. Every time someone would suggest someone they would automatically be taken. This continued until there was no one left. Tori noticed out predicament and made us an offer we couldn't refuse.

"How about I join your team? I'm not much of a football player but I could contribute a bit to the team."

"Don't worry Ms. Vega Jade is all the player we need." Andre said

"What?" she asks confused.

I elbow Andre in the ribs.

"He means I'm good at football right?"

"Yep," he says, grimacing in pain.

The bell rings a few minutes later and I follow Ms. Vega to her office.

She hands me a piece of paper with an address and phone number on it.

"I know you said you'd be there at eight tomorrow, but could you come a little bit earlier? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Would seven be too early?"

"No, seven is fine." She says, playfully smacking my ass with a towel.

I jump and grab where she hit me before scurrying out of her office.

* * *

**Since I'm done with school for the semester I'll be able to post more and hopefully longer chapters. Also I will be posting another chapter tonight or later in the day since I already started to work on it might as well finish it. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing I hope you continue to do so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I promised 2 chapters in one day..hope you all like it. c:**

* * *

On my way to Tori's house I contemplate picking up flowers for her, but I quickly scratch that idea because that approach would be too forward and also that really isn't my style. Tonight, my game plan is to be subtly flirty and hope that she takes the bait. I arrive at her house around 6:45. Hopefully I'm not too early. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I ring the doorbell and wait for her to answer. The door opens almost instantly, which leads me to believe she was waiting close by.

"Hi, Jade!" she greets enthusiastically.

"Hi," I manage to squeak out.

Her outfit is smoking hot, but in a simple way. She has on a pink black, and white plaid mini skirt paired with a white button up shirt. There is also a loosely tied tie around her neck, so basically she looks like a naughty schoolgirl. I hope I'm not making it too obvious that I'm checking her out. I stand there for a few moments somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm an idiot. Come in, come in," she says while motioning me into the door. She walks over to the couch and offers: "Do you want to sit?"

I nod and sit on the couch.

"I'm going upstairs to get my earrings but I'll be back in a jiffy."

As I sit twiddling my thumbs waiting for her return, I feel something vibrating.

_What the hell?_

I move the cushion, thinking it's something in the couch, but I realize that it's my phone. The screen reads '2 New text Messages'. I read the one from Cat first.

**Jade ur mom was looking 4 u my house – Cat**

**U need 2 talk 2 her or at least tell her where u r – Cat**

I sigh, remembering our ordeal from Thursday. I reply back:

**Cat! I kow she doesn't give a fuck. I'll call her bak later when I feel like it, but I'm busy now – Jade **

The next text, the one I just received, is from my mother.

_**Where the hell r u? I swear I'll call LAPD and report u a runaway. I try to support this family n this is the thx I get?**_It's official. My mother is a delusional psychopath. My thoughts flash back to when she slapped me and my eyes start to water.

"Jade?"

Tori is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking over at me. She has a concerned look on her face? "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sitting down next to me, she wraps her arm around me giving me internal warmth. I don't want her to leave.

"Tell me what's wrong," she asks, wiping a lone tear off of my cheek.

I look at her somewhat ashamed for crying. I can't believe I'm okay with being vulnerable around her.

"It's my mom," I sigh, resting my head on her shoulder, "but it's nothing really." I reach up and silently ask her to rest her head on mine by pulling her head down closer to mine, and she does.

"We don't have to go out tonight if you aren't up to it," she suggest while gently stroking my bangs.

"No, just… can we stay like this for a while?" And so we did. Snuggling up in her warmth made me feel one thousand times better. She was so soft and her hair smelled like vanilla. I could have stayed like that for hours, but we had clubbing to do. We left for La Fira around 8:30 and got there at nine.

* * *

"Do you remember it now?" I ask her. When I first asked Tori if she had ever gone to La Fira, but she was uncertain.

"I think so but I'll have to see the inside first before I know for sure."

We get out of my car and walk up to the line to get in, but it stretches all the way around the building. "It's going to take hours for us to get to the front of the line," Tori exclaimed.

"Come on," I say, grabbing her hand. "No way am I standing in that huge ass line."

We head around to the back of the building and stop at a side door.

I knock three times quickly and two times slowly.

Tori gives me a strange look. "I know people," I explain.

Just then, the door opens and a huge figure blocks the door. "State your name a business," the man grumbles in an ominous voice.

"Eddie, it's me," I call up to him. He is about 6'11 and 320 pounds.

"Jade!" His face lights up as he outstretches his arms to embrace me in a tight bear hug. "How's it going? What's up?"

"Ed...air…can't breathe," I choke out.

"Sorry but what's up?"

"Oh, you know the sky, my dad's blood pressure, the crime rate in L.A. The usual," I smirk.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Tori. She saw the line out there and nearly fainted. Her shoes are already killing her," I hint.

"Just come this way," he offers.

"Thanks." I turn to Tori as we enter the club. "You ready for a night of clubbin', drinkin', sippin', and maybe even tippin'?"

"Yeah," she shouts over the music.

"Hey, let's do a shot before we start the night off," she suggests.

The bartender, automatically services us first.

"24k Nightmare?" she asks, already making it.

"Yeah how about you Tori?"

"24k Nightmare?"

"It's a combo of Jager, Bacardi, Goldschlager, and Rumple Minze. It's awesome to get a good buzz going."

"I'll have what she's having."

"You know," I say closer to her ear, I never knew you had a bad streak. You advocate underage drinking?" I stick out my index finger and use my other finger to give her the "naughty-naughty" sign.

We were about five seconds before we were going to take our shots before I stop her.

"Wait! If we both drink, who's going to drive?"

She downs her shot before I get an answer, so I down mine, too. Tori points her finger in the air and shouts: "Jesus take the wheel!" before pulling me out onto the dance floor.

* * *

We dance for about three songs and I'm starting to get a bit tired. I lean over to ask Tori if she wants to sit, but instead, she pulls me in closer to her so there's only about a foot in between us. I think the 24k is starting to wear in because afterwards, she wraps her arms around my waist, finally closing the gap in between us. When our hot bodies touch I gasp. She looks at me to make sure that what we're doing is okay and then smiles at me. Then, she presses herself against me and grabs my hips, trying to get me to grind into her. I have no idea what has come over her, but I like it. She flips around and grabs onto my waist from behind, making sure that I'm pressed into her as much as possible. Then she starts to grind her ass into my crotch. I hold onto her waist and start to mimic her movements. Reaching up to my neck, she pulls me down and turns her head sideways to look at me while she dances. I guess she must see how turned on I am because she sexily smirks at me. Tori flips her hair and it lightly grazes my face so I shiver. She suddenly flips so we're front to front. A big grin spreads over her face but she averts my gaze. We keep grinding until I can't take the throbbing anymore.

"I need another shot," I pant, my voice huskier than usual.

She joins me at the bar and I suggest we go somewhere quieter. Once she agrees, I lead her to the VIP room. I plop down on the couch and spread my legs inconspicuously. When Toro comes in, she looks me up and down before sitting on my lap and wiggling to get into a more comfortable position. I stifle a groan.

"Please don't do that," I pant.

"Why is this turning you on?" she says deviously.

I give her a 'Don't make me say it' glare.

"Do you want a lap dance or something?" she grins.

I just look at her, unsure of how to respond.

Before I can answer, she straddles me with one leg and places both hands on the back of the couch so we're face to face. Slowly, her hand moves to caress my face and I can't help but sigh contentedly. My breathing is already ragged and the only thing I want to do right now is kiss her. I lick my lips and slowly lean in, but she turns her head away before our lips meet, so I only kiss her neck. When my lips meet her skin she moans and I feel myself flood. Abruptly, she jerks her head away then gives me an unreadable look.

"Jade what are you doing?" she asks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I told you that we couldn't be together or anything," she explains.

"But we just… and you… wha-?"

She looks at me strangely. "I thought you knew that that was just a friend thing," she explained slowly as if to make sure every word sunk in.

Her words started to be drowned out by the music.

* * *

**I kinda left this on a cliff hanger type of vibe :/ but I can't give it all away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! :)**_  
_

* * *

_"Jade what are you doing?" she asks confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I thought I told you that we couldn't be together or anything," she explains._

_"But we just… and you… wha-?"_

_She looks at me strangely. "I thought you knew that that was just a friend thing," she explained slowly as if to make sure every word sunk in._

_Her words started to be drowned out by the music._

* * *

Well if this isn't bittersweet, I don't know what is. On one hand, I dirty danced with my crush who happens to be a major hot ass, but on the other hand she's leaving me high and not so dry.

"Friends?" I practically roar. "Friends!?"

"Friends," she states firmly.

_My friends never do that_, Jude pouted.

Why am I getting so worked up over this? I'll just use this to my advantage. I step closer to her and seductively run my fingers through her hair. She might have shivered, but I'm not sure.

"Well what if we were to be _best_ friends for the night?" I murmur in her ear.

"That is a very tempting offer," she agrees, "but like I said before, there are so many reasons why we can't be an item."

"Oh really, name three good ones and I'll leave you alone for good," I challenge, "because I bet I could prove each and every one of those wrong."

"Well you're a student and I'm a teacher. That's definitely a scandal waiting to happen."

"True, but there's no scandal if it isn't illegal, in California there aren't any laws about student-teacher relations. Plus we're only three years apart. Also, I'm eighteen which means I'm _totally _legal and everything," I reason.

"Alright point taken, but I'm not even officially out yet."

"So? In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a closet queen here myself. We don't have to go public or anything."

"Word around town is you're a bit of a player. Do I really want to date a player?"

"Do I really want to date a tease?" I counter.

"Are you referring to me? Because if you are then you are sadly mistaken, I always deliver," she whispers in my ear. Her hot breath on my sensitive skin is driving me insane.

"How about I take you up on that promise?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Again, another tempting offer," she says for the second time tonight.

"Good." I begin to pull her in closer to me, but she stops right before our lips meet. She is so close to giving in, I just need to work a little bit more of the West Charm and she'll be mine for the night.

"You never stop trying, do you?"

I pretend to think for a moment before responding, "Nope, 'fraid not."

She jerks up away from me and stares me down accusingly. "What the hell did you just say?" she seethes.

"I don't know… what… I'm sorry, what did I say" I stutter trying to backtrack. Why is she flipping out?

"You said 'afraid not'. Are you in on this with that sick perverted bastard?"

"Who…what are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"Robbie. Robbie Shapiro."

"I know him. He's one my good friends. What about him? He's a just a nerd with a puppet.

"I never told you this," she began, "but now I remember, a few weeks ago I _did _come to La Fira. My "friend" dragged me here but ditched me as soon as we got here. Robbie was hanging out alone in a corner before he approached me. He seemed like a nice enough guy so I let him buy me a drink. Before I knew it the bastard slipped a roofie in my drink. I left as soon as I saw him do it because I was scared out of my mind that he would take me passed out or conscious."

Standing there stunned my mind races a mile a minute. Three main ideas run through my head: I'm going to kill Robbie… or at least beat the shit out of him, Is she pressing charges?, and lastly everything about her is starting to make sense now and come together.

"I swear the boy is dead," I mutter under my breath and then louder I ask, "Are you going to press charges?"

"Thought about it, but I don't think I will. The tabloids just died down about me a short while ago, plus he'd only walk away with a slap on the wrists. Do you think that really gonna nail a boy like him down I mean he owns a puppet for fuck sakes. I just stare at her, unsure of how to answer. "Exactly."

"Do you remember the exact date this all happened?"

"No, but I remember it was the first weekend school started."

I audibly gasp because my guess was right. This all happened the night Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and I went out. I knew something was strange when I talked to him.

I turned, and saw Robbie alone in a corner, sipping out of a cup. He looked like he had been standing there for a while, but his face was sweaty.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey, Robbie!" I said, waving him over. "Did you see the brunette that was sitting in the booth over there?"_

_"Afraid not, Jade. What did she look like? I'll be on the lookout if you want."_

_"That's just the thing," I sighed. "I never saw her face."_

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

It also explains why they both acted so weird in gym that day. If she was there that night sitting relatively closely to Robbie that could only mean one thing: Tori was the mystery brunette. The realization shocks me. I had found my mystery brunette and she happened to be my P.E. teacher. What are the odds?

"Earth to Jade," Tori says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Uh… Victoria Vega?"

"No. Well, yeah, but you're my mystery girl from the other side of the room and now I've found you!" I blurt excitedly. Tori looks at me as if I just spoke in an entirely different language. "I'm going to ignore that and pretend like you aren't insane. You sound like a cheesy love song or something," she chuckles. Blushing a bright red, I ask her to scratch out the last part.

"One thing that's still confusing me though."

"What?"

"Why did you start flipping out at me in the first place? Did I say something?"

"Yes, but not intentionally. Robbie kept saying 'I'm afraid not' all night. It was just peculiar when you said it and it sparked my memory. Sorry if I scared you."

"That _is_ like his catchphrase or something."

By this time, she was sitting back on the couch facing me.

"So do I still have a chance to be with you?" I ask abruptly and bluntly. "and please don't give me a roundabout answer because I want the truth."

"I…I don't know. I have a lot to think about now."

"When can I have my answer?"

She thinks for a while. "Monday."

"You aren't blowing me off now, are you?"

"Of course not I just need time to process all of this," she says turning away from me.

"Tori," I say seriously to get her attention. "Before you make your decision, can I tell you something?" I don't wait for her response.

"I know you might have heard a lot of stuff about me but half of that are only rumors, thirty percent lies and the rest… well the rest is actually true." She chuckles.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I want you to get to know the real me, not the stud/player I'm perceived to be. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Definitely."

I nod my head, unsure of what to do next. "So then do you want to club some more?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course!"

* * *

We had a few more shots during the course of the night but managed to make it home in one piece. I stumbled up Tori's front door trying to help her inside.

"Jade, I think we had too much to drink," she giggles in a drunken manner.

"Nonsense I'm okay to drive, I swear. We already made it this far," I slur slightly.

"No. No, I don't think so."

"Well how am I supposed to get home?"

"Don't, you can stay here tonight."

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Intrude? Of course not. I'll make you a bed on the couch."

Hesitantly, I agree although I'm not sure that being with Tori when there's so much sexual tension in the air is a good idea, especially when we're drunk. Wait a second. When has something not being a good idea ever stopped me?

Never?

Yeah, that's what I thought. In fact, I think something inside of me urges me to do the worst possible thing every chance it gets.

_That would be me_, Jude smirks_, although, you practically do my job for me._

Oh yeah.

_And I'm your conscience! Don't forget about me!_ Marty piped up.

"Alright. So do you want to watch TV or pop in a DVD or something while I do this? They're over there," she says, pointing to the cabinet under the TV. By this time we're practically sober… well, at least we can form coherent sentences and the room isn't spinning.

"I'll be right back with the sheets," she says, turning to run up the stairs.

When she reappeared a pile of pillows and blankets that she was carrying hid the top half of her body. This reminds me of the first day of gym when I met her. She drops her load on the couch and it lands with a dull thump. We work together until the makeshift bed is complete.

"Whew. I'm so tired. I'm going to head up, but I'll see you in the morning," she yawns.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep now, too. Goodnight."

I settle into the comfortable couch and wait for deep sleep to wash over me, but it doesn't come. I'm too concentrated on my feet. Tori only gave me a light sheet, but it is unusually cold in the room. I need a blanket because I know I won't be able to sleep until I'm warm. Creeping up the stairs, I search for Tori's room. Finally, I reach the last door to the left, which is slightly ajar. Before I knock, something stops my hand halfway to the door: a moan. Since my curiosity is piqued, I take a quick peek through the small crack in the door. Even though her room is dimly lit, I can definitely see what's going on. Tori's covers are tented and there are vigorous movements under the sheets. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is ragged. Every so often, a small moan escapes her lips.

_Holy shit…_

_Jade! Stop looking!_ Marty chides. And I do, for fear of my brain imploding. I stealthily backtrack to the end of the hallway. When I start to walk back to her room, I make a point of making a lot of noise to warn her of my approach.

Clearing my throat loudly, I knock three times on the door.

The door slowly opens the rest of the way and a flushed Tori appears. Her eyes are darker than normal and her nipples are hard. Her hand is also inconspicuously hidden, confirming what I had just witnessed. "Can I have an extra blanket?" I ask meekly. My ears burn red. Hopefully she doesn't notice and put two and two together.

"Sure." Her voice is husky and gives away her previous actions. She leads me to a small closet in the middle of the hall and opens it with one hand.

"Any one?" I ask.

She nods her head in response.

I quickly grab the first blanket my hand lands on and shuffle down the stairs hurriedly muttering a 'thanks'. Now I'll never get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to a mild hangover and the smell of breakfast. When I walk into the kitchen, Tori is already over a skillet frying bacon.

"Hangover?" she asks simply.

Sticking my hand out parallel to the floor, I tilt it from side to side, giving her the 'sort of' sign. "You know breakfast and a glass of tomato juice will do the trick," she says, fully awake. I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn. "Are you always up this early so…" I search for the word, "enthusiastically? energized?"

"No. Actually, I usually sleep in until noon or later, so I don't know why today is any different. I guess I'm just in a good mood today," she shrugs.

_Getting acquainted with one's hand is said to have euphoric effects on the body and mind, _Jude chuckled.

"You like eggs, don't you?"

Sure, in fact I'll eat _anything_ you want me to," I imply suggestively with a wink.

She ignores my comment.

"One piping hot plate of breakfast Vega style coming right up," she says, walking over to give me my plate.I look at the plate and the contents look delectable. "Wow. No offense, but I didn't know single people could cook like this," I exclaim after taking a few bites of food. "It's a Vega hangover special guaranteed to work," she states, taking a bite out of her biscuit. she explains. We finish our Sunday breakfast and I thank her for the lovely meal, Afterwards, I sit there not knowing what to do.

"Were you planning on staying here today?"

"No, you have a decision to make, remember? I don't want to bother you during your thought process. Thanks for letting me crash here, though."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Thanks for breakfast," I call over my shoulder as I exit her loft. Walking into the parking lot of the complex, I open my car and grip the steering wheel. I take a deep breath and sigh contentedly before putting the key in the ignition. Her scent permeates the air in the car and I relax the a bit.

_The things this woman does to me._

* * *

When I arrive at my house, I brace myself for the worst. The little retreat/vacation I've had has been nice, but now I'm sure it's all going to blow up in face. I fumble with my key because my hands are shaking so much. Finally, the key slips into place. Before I can even fully step through the threshold, my mom is down my throat.

"Where have you been?" she practically yells.

"Out," I say, brushing past to her to escape to the sanctuary of my room.

"What kind of answer is that? You've been gone since Thursday for no reason and 'out' is all the explanation I get?"

Truthfully, I didn't think she'd notice.

"You're lucky I didn't report you as a runaway. They could have arrested you. But I didn't do that, did I? See how good I am to you?"

I was halfway up the stairs when I turned around midstep.

"No reason?" I ask quizzically. "How about after not being here for months on end you finally decide to show up to you end up slapping me? How's that for a reason?" She looks at me icily, daring me to continue.

I turn to walk up the stairs, but turn back around again. "And by the way, the cops couldn't have taken me. I'm eighteen, which means that I'm an _adult_. You don't have _any_ control over me," I spit.

"Oh yeah miss adult? You're a big girl now? Then go get yourself a big girl job and a big girl house. But wait, you need big girl money for that, don't you? Too bad you don't have any. Too bad you don't have any. But you want control though? Go control some bills at your own damn house. If you want to be an adult, you have to have adult responsibilities."

She pushes past me and flings my door open. Bending over, she yanks open my dresser drawers and starts to throw my clothes out into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing to my room?" I yell.

"Since you're an "adult" now, you don't need mom and dad. You're independent, remember?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I refused to believe them.

"No…no wait mom I didn't mean it like that," I plead. "Stop."

She continues to throw items out of my room into the hallway, ignoring my protests.

"…So you can just take all your stuff," she continues, "and get the hell out of my house."

I look at her disbelievingly. I know my mom is a cold-hearted bitch, but I never thought she would stoop as low as to kick her own daughter out over a petty argument.

"Why are you doing this? Where am I supposed to go?" I practically whine. "The streets?"

She finally finishes her task then turns to me. "I don't know. You don't have to live on the streets, but you sure as hell have to get out of here." Her voice is saturated with venom.

"Maybe you can live 'out'. I heard that's a good place," she mocks.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it...eventually this story will change to a 'M' rating but as of now i'm keeping it on 'T' simply because it's going to be away before anything of 'M' rated status happens. The next few weeks i'll try to post regularly since I will be out of town...so in advance HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENJOY! c: Also I want to thank everyone who reads and review on this story. You guys are great!**

* * *

The truth was, I didn't have anywhere to go and living on the streets or out of my car was quickly becoming an option. Sure Cat's parents liked me, but I could only stay for so long before overstaying my welcome. No, I couldn't live on the streets. Surely my dad would stop all of this once he finds out what she did. I sling my enormous duffel bag over my shoulder and stuff my belongings in with no emotion. I'll stay at Cat's house until my dad finds out, or at least until this all blows over. I end up at Cat's house and leave several messages on my dad's cell and work number. That was four hours ago. Now, I hear my ringer go off. The caller ID says it is my dad.

"Dad?" I answer.

"Hey, honey. I saw you called me a few times. How are you? Is everything okay?"

I hesitate.

"Jade?"

"It depends."

He waits for me to continue.

"I don't know if she told you yet but… mom kicked me out a few hours ago."

"What?" he erupts with anger. "How dare she! I swear…" he trails off. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he speaks gently. "I'm sorry Jade where are you now?"

"Cat's."

"Alright,, stay there for tonight and I'll talk to your mother. Trust me, you'll be back in the house by tomorrow," he vows.

"Thank you so much," I sigh, relieved.

"I'm going to take off from work tomorrow and we three of us are going to have a chat. I'll pick you up…what time?"

Tori was supposed to give me her answer tomorrow, but I think it can wait. I also think she'd be happy to have an extra day to think things over.

"Right after school is over."

"I will be there. See you then."

"Alright. Bye."

Even though my father and I loved each other dearly, it is an unspoken rule that no one in the house said the three words 'I love you'. Love is taboo in the West home. Besides, sometimes actions speak louder than words, and my dad's actions spoke for themself. Cat came into the room and I filled her in on the conversation I just had with my dad.

"Jade if everything doesn't work out by tomorrow my parents said that you could stay for as long as you'd like," she offers.

"I don't think that will be necessary," I say with a grin, knowing my dad would take control from here.

The next day at school I anxiously waited for the end of the day, half of me wanting it to come and the other part the opposite. When seventh period rolled around, I quickly told Tori that I couldn't talk today because something had come up. She understood completely, and looked almost relieved. I ignored it and headed out to the parking lot. I scan the cars, looking for my dad's car, although I had no idea which one he had today. I soon found my answer when a Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up right in front of me.

I smile widely at my father.

"Where's the Maserati?" I ask as I slide into the passenger's seat.

"Getting a tune up for now I guess I'll have to settle for this," he jokes, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Before we enter the house, he looks over at me and says: "Jade, no matter what is said in there, just know that I'll always be there for you because you are my daughter and nothing anyone can do or say can ever break that. I'm glad you felt you could come to me about this. I know I haven't exactly been the best father in the world but-"

"You are, without a doubt, the best father in the world," I say sincerely.

"Let's go. We have to do this sooner or later." I could tell the mushy gushy-ness was getting to him.

We walk in the door and my mother is sitting on the couch in the front room.

"What is she doing here, Steven?"

"She's your daughter. What do you mean 'what is she doing here'?"

"Apparently she didn't inform you. Jade was kicked out because-"

He cuts her off. "Julie, shut your mouth."

She stands up in protests and is about to form a word but he cuts her off again. "I said shut your goddamn mouth, woman. I don't care what she did," he spits fiercely. "Jade is our _only daughter_. Doesn't that mean anything? Do you want to lose her? Because that's what you're doing. You're driving Jade away and you have been doing that ever since I can remember and I never had the balls to say anything, but enough is enough. I've sat back for long enough."

"You bastard! Don't try to blame this on me. She's the one who's caused all the mayhem in this house!"

The words did not phase me at all.

"Julie," he said tightly. "Listen to yourself. All you do is blame others for your wrong doings and bad mistakes. I'm tired of this and I can't take this anymore." He hides his face with his arm and wipes his forehead before continuing. "I want a divorce. Before you say anything I've thought it through and I'm sure. I can't live like this anymore. My attorney has the papers drawn up, all you have to do is sign," he states in a monotone voice.

"No," she breathes out. She ran up to him, clutching at his collar. "Don't do this because of her.," she pleads shakily. "She doesn't have to stay. It can just be you and me… like in the beginning! It was amazing then, remember?" She literally sounds delusional like she should be in an insane asylum.

He yanks her hands off of his once crisp tie and collar. "There's nothing more that can be said or done to change my mind. Here." He hands her a letter and when she reads it, she gasps.

"My name is on the title to the house which means that _I _alone am able to decide who stays and who goes. I say you go. My lawyer said that if you are not off of the property within the next twenty-four hours you could be officially tried and imprisoned for trespassing as well as numerous other things so get your stuff and get out," he commands.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me.

She looks back to the paper in her hand, dumbfounded.

_Payback is a bitch,_ Jude mumbled.

She silently moved past my father and towards me, because I was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll pay for this," she sneered evilly. "Even if it takes my life, I swear you'll pay," she vowed solemnly.

* * *

**So Jade's mom is a psycho huh? Well at least her dad isn't an ass. Sorry for the short chapter I guess it's sort of filler like? But the new chapters coming up will be longer and filled with drama, action, and of course JORI goodness. Have A lovely day/night everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ENJOY c:**

* * *

My dad is turned away from me and I know it hurt him to do that, but it had to be done. He sighs into his hands that cover his face. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Jade. Don't believe a word she said. Our marriage has been on the rocks ever since we moved out here."

"I know what she said isn't true."

"Come here, honey," he says, extending his arms out to embrace me. "It's okay now. She won't be able to hurt you anymore. You will always be welcome in my home."

"Thanks, dad," I say against his chest.

We stay in this position until my mom clears her throat in an obvious manner.

"Steven," my mom says in a formal tone. "I guess this is goodbye…unless you've seen the error of your ways." She sniffs. "I suppose I could take you back," she says confidently.

"I don't know how many ways I can say this. Let's find out. Goodbye. So long sucker, see ya, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista, kick rocks, and get the hell out," he says, ushering her outside and slamming the door in her face.

"Let's go put your stuff back in your room," he says to me.

The rest day at school was quite uneventful compared to the day before. All I could think about was Tori and the decision she was soon to make. The possibility of her rejecting me gnawed at me all day, which is why I was relieved once seventh period rolled around. I have to know. Every time I tried to make eye contact with her, she would look away, which was unnerving. Was that a sign of what was to come? I couldn't help but be somewhat pessimistic about what her answer would be.

Finally, gym is over. Tori waves me into her office silently.

"Hi, Jade," she says warmly. "Take a seat."

I sit in a chair across from her.

"So… you asked me if you had a chance with me a few days ago, and frankly, I had no idea what the answer was, but now I do."

I fidget in my seat because the suspense is slowly killing me.

"Like I said before," she continues, "I don't want a player for a girlfriend."

My throat contracts, making it hard to breathe and swallow. I try unsuccessfully to hide my disappointment.

"Alright," I manage to utter, standing up to leave. The humiliation of rejection is too hard for me to bear.

She catches my wrist right before I walk out of reach, pulling me back into the room. "Wait. I'm not done. I don't want a player for a girlfriend, Jade, but from what I've seen you are not a player. People give you way too much credit," she chuckles. "If what I've seen in the past few weeks is the real Jade West, then I'd love to date her. She is kind, funny, and adorable.

I cringe at the word 'adorable'

"In fact, I think I would say yes this very instant if she asked me," she hints.

The words "will you be my girlfriend?" quickly tumble from my mouth.

She looks up at the ceiling, bites her lip and strokes her chin in a pondering manner.

"You're thinking about it?" I ask, confused.

"No, silly, I'm just teasing. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

A wide smile spreads across my face.

"Really?" I ask, incredulously.

"No. I was just joking." My face instantly drops.

"Aww you are so cute of course really."

"Oh," I chuckle nervously. A sigh of release escapes my lips. When I get over the shock, I playfully nudge her. "You ass"

We both laugh light heartedly.

I say, "I'm glad you said yes." Then, noticing how mushy I sound, I cockily add, "Although I already knew you were going to. No one can resist the West Charm."

"You sound pretty confident there, West. No one might be able to resist a West, but I know for a fact that you have no chance against a Vega. I've witnessed that firsthand."

I think back to the night at the club, regretting falling into her sneaky seduction web. Who am I kidding? I was trapped and about to be devoured and I absolutely loved it Hell, I would do it again.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." I smile at her. "But I'm still glad that you said yes," I say taking her hands into mine.

She smiles back and leans over to kiss my cheek.

My entire body reacts to the touch of her soft lips. My cheeks burn a deep red and I feel bubbly. I imagine she's as happy as I am because she gives me a nose-crinkling smile. Making a bold move, I decide to kiss her back on the lips. I scoot my chair closer to hers and slowly lean in, searching her eyes for hesitation. When our lips finally meet, I have to stop myself from becoming too excited. Her lips slightly taste like strawberries. When she gently slides her tongue over my bottom lip to ask permission into my mouth, I greedily accept while trying to suppress a moan. Our tongues meet each other's shyly at first, but are soon engaged in a dance. Her head slowly moves away from mine, and I reluctantly pull back too.

My mind is spinning and my heart beats fast I want more.

"Wow," I breathe out involuntarily.

She smiles but changes mid-emotion and puts on a serious face.

"We can't do this here, Jade. What if we get caught?"

I almost chuckle at the way she phrases her words because she sounds like we're thirteen year olds sneaking off to fool around, I decide against it though, because I understand what she means.

I tuck a piece of runaway hair into place behind her ear. "I know."

"We can't do anything together at school. We have to act as if we're just friends." She pauses. "Maybe not even friends. A friendship could lead to suspicion."

"That's fine, as long as I can be with you."

"Basically, we can't be public," she ends.

"I got it," I sigh.

She notices my slight disappointment and scoots closer to me. "You know," she says leaning in closer, "there don't necessarily need to be rules in private," she whispers against my ear.

I shudder and nod my head, forgetting the witty comeback I was planning to say.

* * *

**OK**** this is another short filler like chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer and now that JORI is pretty much established there will be ALOT more drama and everything else in between...you just gotta read to find out. c:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK...WOOT it's been awhile I know I hope you all will continue to read this. I hope everyone had some good holidays and are enjoying the new year I know i am...so yea Enjoy c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

The next day I sat down with Cat in the quad. This is my chance to chat with the master of scheme plotting. "Cat, I need your help and I think you'll like helping." She looks up from the book she's reading questioningly.

"I know how much you hate Robbie, which is why I'm asking for your help," I begin.

"I _do_ hate Robbie…and Rex" she states unnecessarily. "Anything that hurts him I'm up for doing."

"Robbie slipped a roofie in my friend's drink but she's not pressing charges. I want him to learn that he can't do that and get away with it, so I wanted to know if you could help me think of some kind of payback. Her face is grave. "God I hate that kid… and I'd _love_ to punish him."

I take a seat next to her.

"Time to brainstorm," I say, while her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"The criteria is: It must inflict pain, humiliate him, and be legal-ish."

"Legal-ish?"

"Yeah because we have to take pictures," I explain.

"Let me think, then. That just eliminated ninety percent of my ideas," she says with a straight face. She has a contemplative look for about five minutes.

"I got it!" she exclaims. "He'll never be able to live this down," she chuckles evilly. She whispers the plan in my ear.

I gasp. "Cat, I love the way you think. You are an evil genius!"

"We can do it tomorrow," she suggests. "I can have everything ready by then."

"Sounds good," I say, as the bell dismisses us to class.

* * *

At lunch, I can't help but engage Robbie in conversation. I knew Tori wasn't lying, but my better half tells me to get the other side of the story before I completely trash his reputation. I slam my lunch tray down in front of him intimidatingly and give him an evil grin.

"Robbie what's up?"

"Uhh… nothing," he shrugs. "Just eating."

"Not up to anything…scandalous?" I probe.

"What?"

"Nothing," I say quickly. "So tell me, have you seen that girl I was looking for?"

"Yeah… no…haven't seen her. 'Fraid not," he says, shoveling food into his mouth trying to disengage conversation.

"How do you remember? I mean, that was almost a month ago." His face turns pale and his chest rises and falls quickly.

"Just a good memory, I bet?" I say unbelief evident in my voice. He nods instantly.

"Riiiight." I'm finished playing good cop bad cop. The truth has been revealed. I grab my tray and walk behind him, giving him a hard farewell slap on the back. "See you around, buddy."

* * *

The next day, Cat met up with me to discuss when we were going to execute the plan.

"After school, definitely. If we do anything during school hours, we run the risk of getting caught. Our best bet is to do it around five-ish then wait for the sports teams to find him around six."

"That's perfect! Then all of his geeky buddies will be able to see him."

Seventh period is when we begin our plan.

"Alright everybody!" Ms. Vega yells. "Get into your football groups because we're going to start playing games today."

A few minutes later, Cat, Beck, Andre and I are waiting on the field, waiting to play.

"I have a roster here," she says, waving a sheet in her hands. "Team 1 versus team nine, team 2 versus team 8, team 3 versus team 7. The other teams will alternate in for the losers. After you pick a captain who will be your ref on the games you sit out, you may begin." She blows her whistle.

"Let Jade be captain," Cat suggests. No one objected, which was perfect. I would make sure to ref Robbie's game and give his team hell. Our team, team 2, was against team 8 and surprise, surprise Robbie was on that team along with two ditzy cheerleaders and a couple of his geek friends.

This is going to be great!

I line up, ready to block Robbie from getting the pass. The quarter back snaps it to him, but before he can catch it, I leap into the air for an interception. My hands wrap around the ball mid air and I hit the ground running. I never really noticed, but Robbie is ridiculously slow. I make it to the end zone without any obstacles and easily trot the ball in.

Robbie waves for me to pass the ball back in, so I whip it towards his crotch area with all my might. Unfortunately, it only gets him in the stomach. The ball was thrown hard enough to knock the wind out of him, though, making him double over gasping for air.

"Sorry," I say with mock concern. "Bad aim."

We line up again, this time with Robbie as QB. He hesitates, refusing to throw the ball. I count to five Mississippi before charging him, aiming low so that I can take his skinny frame down. His body lands with a loud thud and 'oof'.

"What the hell Jade? This is flag football, meaning no QB blitz a.k.a no attacking me!" His gym clothes are stained from the grass and he tries to brush himself off.

"Oops. Sorry," I shrug, with my most innocent looking face.

The rest of the game continues like that: I pummel, he yells, I "apologize". That is, until: "Will you do something about her?" he shrieks from frustration in a girly voice. The last stray foot sent him sprawling into a puddle of mud.

Tori looks over at him in disbelief. "Man up you wimp take it like a man. You're so weak that you can't stop a girl from beating you up?" she taunts.

He stared at her with incredulity.

"Dude, can she say that?" one of the nerd boys whispered quite loudly.

"I can say whatever the hell I want because I'm the teacher," she retorts. "And I say you run laps for the rest of the period. He looks shocked and angry.

"Go now your whole team." When they don't move, she repeats "GO!"

Ditzy cheerleader number one shrieks: "But, like, we didn't do anything!"

"I know. You didn't pass, catch or make an effort, so go now unless you want an F for the day."

"F as in, like, fabulous?"

"F as in failure." Then, she raises her voice two octave higher to match the cheerleaders voice. "As in, like, what you are? Like, get it now?" her voice changes back. "Now run."

* * *

After school, Cat and I go and get the supplies we need: Markers, string, rope, clothes, a sign, a gag, 2 bandanas, and an alibi.

Cat quickly dials up her brother to ask if he would cover for us and he agrees.

After about an hour, I have everything finished and I see Cat leading Robbie into the trap. I quickly scramble up the tree.

"…I'm telling you he just got stuck up I don't know how can you help me," she whines

"Cat it isn't possible. There's no way Mr. Purple just got stuck in a tree." He counters.

"Help me please."

"No way," he declares.

"Please I got these two ropes hanging down from the branches but I still can't reach him."

"Fine" He says finally giving in

Robbie wriggles up the tree so he can reach the rope rings. As soon as his weight hits them, the close around his hands, just like they were meant to.

"Aah! Help me."

I come down from above him and stuff a gag deep into his throat.

"Shut up, bastard," I order. I then proceed to tie his wrists together with more rope.

He looks up at me, terrified, then back down at Cat pleading for help.

"Awww. Poor Robbie You scared?" I ask in a baby voice. He nods. "Good."

Cat and I work quickly, stripping him of his clothes and replacing them with a frilly pink fairy costume with a yellow bonnet.

I bring out a large pitchfork and I hid behind the tree and lean against it.

"Do you know why you're here?"

He slowly shakes his head.

"Don't lie" Cat says.

"Hey Robbie. I heard you like to stalk girls at nightclubs. You know, get 'em wasted, and maybe slip a roofie in a drink or two?"

His eyes bulge and his face goes pale "Yeah I know about it you bastard."

I take the pitchfork and poke him threateningly with it while I speak. "I swear by God if I hear any more complaints about you…" I poke his in his crotch region and he lets out a muffled shriek, "this will seem like a walk in the park. Got it?"

He nods his head vigorously, tears streaming down his face.

I laugh, "What a wuss! I didn't even poke you that hard!" when I stop laughing, I turn to Cat and ask, "Do you want a turn?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She takes the pitchfork and brings it menacingly close to his eye. He thrashes, but to no avail. She settles for jabbing him in the stomach a few times. "Alright. I'm done," she says, but changes her mind and takes one more stab at him. "That's for talking about my cousin."

I giggle and grab the two signs. The first one reads: "Real men wear pink… NOT!". The other one, which will be worn on his back says "Boys enter here ;) " with an arrow pointing down to his bottom.

We quickly put the signs on and take as many pictures as we can from every possible angle. Afterwards, we step back and admire our work.

"I say this mission was successful." Cat says

"I agree. We should do this more often," I joke.

* * *

**Once Again sorry for my extended break...Life happened but now I'm back and will updating pretty much each day or every other day I can't make any promises but I can promise this after the next couple of chapters I will be changing the Rating of this story to 'M' i don't really know where I'm going with this but where ever I'm going I hope you all come along with me c: Anyway if you have any suggestions, reviews or comments leave them. **


	14. Chapter 14

**OK I'm back once again and this time for good...or so I hope. Hopefully people still read this story so if are you out there reading this enjoy c:**

* * *

The next day Tori comes up to me in the quad. "Jade could I talk to you for a minute?" I look over at Cat then up to Tori. "Yeah, sure."

She's standing, hand on her hips, holding a clipboard. Her hair is thrown back into a neat side ponytail that softly caresses her shoulder. Her standard outfit looks so hot on her. The light blue, form-fitting t-shirt and navy blue shorts accentuate her frame nicely. They also show off her toned legs and arms. As we walk down the hall, she begins to talk.

"Jade I heard what happened to Robbie."

I look over at her, feigning interest. "Something happened to him? What?"

"Look, I know it was you. As a matter of fact, now that I think about it, Cat probably helped you, didn't she?" Before I could deny the accusation, she cut me off. "Don't try to deny it." She gives me a stern look. "You can't go around harassing people to defend my honor. It's crazy and wrong, not to mention illegal."

"Legal-_ish_," I correct sheepishly.

Her face softens. "I know you mean well, but try not to let this happen again, okay?"

"Okay." I agree as we reach her office. A mischievous smile plays on her lips. "Did you get pictures?"

"Only enough to give to the entire student body…twice." I whip out my wallet and show her a few of the pictures we took of Robbie in his frilly pink fairy outfit. "I'm sure other people took pictures of their own, too," I point out as I flip through the other pictures.

"You know ever since we went to the club we haven't spent any time together. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my loft and watch that movie we never got to."

I quickly rearrange my schedule mentally in order to incorporate this. "I'd love to go."

"We could rent a movie, eat pizza and play some games…I know it sounds juvenile but-"

"No," I say, cutting her off. "It'll be great."

Her face brightens. "Okay. Bring your overnight stuff, pajamas, and anything else you might need and I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

* * *

_Ding dong_.

I wait about three minutes and ring again after about two more minutes. The door opens and I'm greeted by Tori. I try my hardest not to check her out. She's dripping wet and there is only a towel covering her.

"Hey Jade! Sorry about making you wait for so long. I was in the shower."

"No problem," I say as I step through the threshold of her house.

As I look around I see a few new additions to her house: Bean bag chairs, a Plasma TV and the rugs she bought from the flea market. "Come on in," she says, leading me further back into her loft. "Will you give me just a few minutes so I can go change?" When she returns she is dressed in simple black boy shorts and a clean blue wife beater.

"I know you didn't get the full tour the last time you were here so do you want to go through it now?" she asks.

"Sure."

"I know there isn't much to "see" since it's basically one big room, but back there in the front in the dining room, this is the living room slash hangout space," she says, gesturing around the area we're in, "and over there is the kitchen. I had temporary partitions put in because usually my kitchen is a wreck and I hate to look at it."

I chuckle.

"Let's go upstairs," she suggests. I haul my bag over my shoulder and start to slowly ascend the stairs.

"You can put that in my room if you'd like." When we get to the top of the stairs, she continues, "the entire right side doors lead to the gym and game room. That's the closet," she says, pointing to a small door on the left, "and this is my bedroom." The last door on the left-hand side. I remembered this room well.

"You can just put your bags down in that corner," she says. I toss my things in the corner before following her back downstairs.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I question out of curiosity.

"Whatever you want to do," she states with a shrug. "We could just chill, but I have snacks, more movies than Netflix board games and cards. We could go to the game room and play pool, air hockey, or foosball. I also have several videogame consuls including Wii, Xbox360, and all three Playstations…" She looks at me expectantly when I don't respond, she says, "I could continue if you'd like."

"Do you have Guitar Hero?"

"Every version," she confirms "Let's play Legend of Rock!" She walks away and returns with two guitars.

"Team mode?" she asks.

"No way. I'm not going to let you wimp out that easily. You're going down." We play on master mode before our hands start to cramp but the score is still too close to declare a winner.

* * *

"Jade please," I beg. "Let's call it a draw. My hand is about to fall off.

"Okay," I say, letting the plastic guitar slip from my hands before dramatically falling to the ground. My hands tremble and she notices before she vows, "Never again will I play Guitar Hero for an hour straight."

I lie on the ground next to her and agree. We rest for a few minutes before she asks: "Now what do you want to do?"

The rest of the night continues that way until we've played basically every game in the house. Our competitive natures finally die down somewhat around 11 so we decide to watch a movie. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas," I announce. I quickly slip into my boxers and t-shirt. When I return, Tori is on her knees shuffling through a humongous tower of movies.

"Transformers, I am Legend, Dark Knight, Hancock, The Notebook," she rattles off I gag. "No romances please."

"Harold and Kumar Escape Guantanamo Bay?" she suggests. "That movie was extremely hilarious. Put it on!" She slides the DVD into the player before coming over to the couch and sitting next to me. I try to slyly do the yawn-arm maneuver and hope she doesn't notice. She does.

"Did you just pull that cheesy trick on me?" she asks, amused. I just look back at her innocently. "What? I had to yawn and my arm just happened to end up around you." She just shakes her head before placing it on my shoulder and snuggling into my warmth. "You could have just asked," she says when the movie begins.

We watch it about halfway through before losing interest in it. "Want to try another?" I ask.

"No," she says, turning her head up to look at me. "Let's play truth or dare."

A wide smile spreads across my face. "Truth or dare? Isn't that kind of young for us?" I chuckle. She turns and sits across from me on the couch Indian style. "Of course not! Now, truth or dare?" I contemplate my two choices for a minute but end up choosing truth. I saw a hint of mischief sparkle in her eyes when she asked, so I'll steer clear of dares for now

"Are you still a virgin?"

Well that was blunt. "Uh… yeah, actually.

"Really?

"Yeah. Now, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay. Same question."

"The rock star life takes it at the door and chops it into a million little pieces… so no." She quickly changes the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you dated before me?"

"Two, but nothing serious truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirks.

I think for a few moments before I admit, "I don't have any dares. Pick truth."

"Okay then truth."

"How many serious relationships have you had before?"

Her tone becomes less playful. "Only one her name was Kristal. She was there for me, or at least tried to be, when I got tied into the rock star lifestyle, but I pushed her away. I kept cheating on her until one night we got into a huge fight one night. After that we slowly drifted apart. We're still good friends, but not as close as we used to be. I still regret what I did, but the past is the past, right?"

I nod in agreement. "That's good that you didn't leave it on a bad note, though, right?"

"Yeah." Before things get to awkward, I ask, "Is it your turn?"

"Oh truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answer automatically.

"Jade you're so boring! Why won't you pick dare? You scared?" Scared? I'll show her. "Fine. Dare."

She gives me a sly smile before crawling over closer to whispering, "Kiss me".

When she pulls back from my ear, she moves up my body and straddles me, pulling my face towards her. I quickly capture her lips with mine, eager to feel her body. She leans down and grabs my head, making sure I stay put. She places quick pecks on my lips before asking permission into my mouth. I gladly accept. The kiss is light and fun, which is why I'm

stunned when she moves down to kiss my neck. When she attacks my neck, her flowing hair tickles my cheek adding to the sensation of the experience. Teeth gently graze my pulse point and I shudder. I expose my neck for her and move stray strands of hair away from my neck. She takes this as a clue to continue. One of my hands runs up and down her clothed back while the other massages her head, encouraging her to continue. I don't know what this girl is doing, but she is absolutely driving me wild! I try to suppress a moan as she licks from my neck to my ear, but can't contain myself when she gently bites the sensitive skin behind the shell of my ear.

I moan involuntarily, writhing in pleasure under her body. The moans are uncontrollable after that. My hands dip lower and move down to her hips and the back of her thigh. My want for her increases tremendously when I feel her subtly rock her hips into mine. She plants a trail of kisses down my jaw line to meet my lips again. Our lips reacquaint themselves and we smile into the kiss, enjoying every second of each other's presence. After about fifteen minutes, we pull back. Our breathing is erratic and we're both worked up. I want her so bad now.

"That was a damn good dare," I pant.

Her face is flushed and her breathing still hasn't returned back to normal. She agrees and snuggles back into me. I begin to stroke her hair and she falls asleep a few minutes later. Instead of waking her up, I decide to stay where I am, and we sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Allright I'm trying to push this story along there is still aways to go so bare with me please. Also I'm starting a new story that should be posted sometime tonight so be sure to check it out I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
